Laissez les cendres s'envoler
by Elialys
Summary: SPOILERS SAISONS 8. La perte d'un être aimé est différente pour chacun. Tous les personnages ont leur parts dans cette histoire, ainsi que le GSR bien sûr


* * *

**SPOILERS FINAL SAISON 8!!**

* * *

**N/A: **Kikou les gens :) Pour ceux qui ont eu lu l'épilogue des 'Larmes de l'Ange' (je sais que vous devez bien être 5 ou 6 :p), j'avais effectivement dit que je n'écrirais surement plus de fanfics CSI, mais comme vous pouvez le constater...J'ai échoué mdr XD

Le final de la dernière saison, ainsi que la perspective du retour de Sara pour le premier ep de la saison 9 a inspirer ma muse. J'ai écrit cette fic le mois dernier, mais j'ai pris mon temps pour la recopier à l'ordi, de toute évidence XD

Elle est un peu différente de mes autres one-shot, étant donné que tout ne tourne pas autour du GSR pour une fois haha (mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ils sont loin d'être absent pour autant).

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même :)

**Genre : **Angoisse angoisse angoisse. Et romance bien sûr :)

**Spoilers : Très gros pour la fin de la saison 8**

**Rating : **T

* * *

**Laissez les cendres s'envoler**

* * *

Greg plonge sa main dans l'urne, et ses doigts toujours légèrement tremblants s'enfoncent dans la matière froide et poudreuse.

Il aimerait pouvoir dire que le mouvement convulsif de ses muscles est seulement dû à l'intense émotion qu'il ressent à cet instant, et non pas au trop plein d'alcool qu'il a consommé la veille. Excès qui ne cesse de se manifester par des coups vibrant à l'arrière de son front, et une nausée vacillante qui ne s'en retrouve qu'accentuée.

Il referme la main, et la sensation est étrange. C'est à cause de cette texture. C'est un peu comme enfouir ses doigts dans un bol de farine.

Sauf qu'il ne s'agit pas de farine, aujourd'hui.

Il emprisonne une poignée de cette poudre grisâtre, avant d'extirper son poing, le ramenant à l'air libre. Immédiatement, la brise qui souffle autour d'eux s'immisce entre ses doigts, et un fin filet de poussière grise s'envole en tournoyant.

Il resserre sa poigne jusqu'à ce qu'il sente ses ongles pourtant courts pénétrer sa chair, refusant de laisser le vent lui ôter cette dernière trace de lui. Pas encore.

Car c'est à présent tout ce qu'il leur reste de Warrick Brown

Leur ami n'est plus qu'un tas de cendres dans une urne en métal sûrement bon marché.

Et à cet instant, il réalise qu'ils n'ont jamais été réellement des amis, finalement. Des collègues, indéniablement. Professeur et élève à certains moments. Assez confortable l'un avec l'autre pour partager une bière de temps en temps après une longue nuit, mais pas assez proche pour parler des ombres qui suivent leur quotidien, comme l'hiver suit l'automne.

Et pourtant, la douleur que Greg ressent face à son décès est plus que réel et profonde.

Car une chose est sûre : ils ont fait parti de la même famille.

Mais il est temps de le laisser partir.

Alors, non pas sans un serrement au cœur douloureux, Greg ouvre la main, et laisse les cendres s'envoler.

OoOoOoO

Le verre à présent vide frappe la surface du bar dans un claquement sec, à moitié étouffé par la musique qui s'élève du vieux Jukebox.

Vincent, qui essuie sa vaisselle humide de façon très clichée, stoppe son geste pour lancer à l'un de ses derniers clients un regard légèrement suspicieux et inquiet.

Pour exercer ce métier depuis plus de vingt-trois ans, il sait parfaitement que ce son lui quémande une nouvelle rasade d'alcool. Ce qu'il fait habituellement sans même cligner des yeux.

Mais parfois… Parfois, c'est différent. Lorsqu'il s'agit d'un client qu'il apprécie particulièrement, par exemple, et qui témoigne soudain d'une soif insatiable et terrifiante.

Greg Sanders fait parti de ce petit groupe d'élus, qu'il aime voir dans son établissement plus que la moyenne.

La trentaine passée, possédant sans l'ombre d'un doute trois fois son QI.

Son bar est tout ce qu'il y a de plus modeste, très loin de faire parti des plus populaires des environs de Vegas. Mais après tout, quel bar peut se comparer objectivement aux palaces étincelants qui s'étendent le long du Strip ?

Depuis peut-être huit ou neuf ans, Greg vient s'asseoir au comptoir deux ou trois fois par mois. Parfois accompagné – hommes ou femmes, cela varie. Toujours joviales durant les premières années. Depuis environ trois ans, il est vrai que le gamin semble beaucoup plus sérieux, aussi bien dans son look extérieur que dans ses discussions.

L'année passée, il semble véritablement être passé de l'adolescence à rallonge, à l'âge adulte brutal et douloureux, dans tous les sens du terme.

Vincent a toujours une télé allumée derrière son comptoir. A plusieurs reprises, il a eu l'occasion d'y voir le visage du gamin, lors d'une histoire de touristes qui se faisaient tabasser par plaisir.

Lorsque Greg est venu s'asseoir pour la première fois au bar après cette histoire, son visage pourtant encore les traces physiques de son acte héroïque, Vincent lui a offert sa meilleure bière. Le gamin l'a remercié, et bien qu'il y ait eu un léger sourire aux coins de ses lèvres, celui-ci ne se reflétait pas dans ses yeux.

Il a bu en silence.

Ce soir, il n'y a pas grand monde. Le mardi n'a jamais été une bonne journée, particulièrement quand il fait un temps pourri comme aujourd'hui.

Greg est entré vers 21h30, dégoulinant de pluie, et semblant s'en contre-fiche. Il s'est assis en face de Vincent, posé ses coudes sur le comptoir, avant de prendre sa tête entre ses mains, dégoulinant sur la surface propre du bar.

Cela aurait été n'importe qui d'autre, et Vincent aurait émis un petit grognement de mécontentement.

Mais le gamin lui a semblé tellement mal en point qu'il n'a rien dit, se contentant d'attraper un verre et de le placer sous le jet à pression. Mais Greg a secoué la tête, sans même le regarder.

« Pas de bière ce soir. Double whisky. »

Il est resté une seconde et demie un peu indécis, la mousse gouttant du bout de la pompe. Puis, haussant les épaules, il lui a servi sa boisson.

Qu'il a avalé d'une traite, avant de faire claquer son verre vide sur le comptoir. Et d'en redemander un autre. Vincent aurait menti en disant que Greg ne s'est jamais pris de cuites mémorables dans son bar.

Mais ce soir, il ressemble trop à une âme brisée, qui tente désespérément d'emplir un gouffre à coup d'alcool. Il connaît et déteste cette ombre plus que tout.

Mais le client est roi. C'est pourquoi il le ressert, verre après verre. Parfois, il prend son temps. A d'autre moment, il l'avale d'un coup sec, comme pour le premier. Et du fait qu'il n'ait plus prononcé un mot depuis « Un autre. », son début d'ivresse ne se voit que par le voile qui vient rapidement couvrir son regard, à la fois vide et déchiré.

Au cinquième verre, Vincent n'a pas d'autre choix que de lui demander ses clés. Greg garde les yeux fixés sur son verre plein.

« Je suis venu en taxi, je repars en taxi. »

Vincent déteste autant le ton creux de sa voix que le manque d'expression sur son visage.

« Je te connais, Greggo. Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de sérieux…en temps normal. Mais l'alcool peut faire faire des choses stupides, et on m'a trop souvent sorti l'excuse du taxi pour- »

Greg relève alors les yeux, et fixe enfin son regard dans le sien. Et c'est suffisant pour lui couper la parole, avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, moins de cinq secondes plus tard :

« Dans douze heures, je serai à la crémation d'un ami. La dernière chose que j'ai envie de faire cette nuit, c'est de me tuer en voiture. Je rentre en taxi. »

Il maintient le contact visuel pendant encore quelques secondes, lui laissant entrevoir la profondeur de cette douleur, qui ne peut être causé que par la perte récente d'un proche.

Puis, d'un mouvement brusque, il porte à nouveau le verre à ses lèvres, et l'avale en une gorgée.

Immédiatement suivit d'un claquement sec sur le comptoir.

* * *

Lorsque Greg se décide enfin à libérer la poignée de cendres qu'il tenait, Nick, à sa droite, se saisit de l'urne.

Il peut entendre le sanglot étouffé de Cath à ses côtés. Même sans regarder, il sait que Griss a passé un bras qui se veut réconfortant autour de ses épaules.

Mais Nick se doute que si le chagrin qu'elle ressent est aussi douloureux et intense que le sien, elle ne doit même pas avoir conscience de la poigne de leur ami.

Imitant le geste de Greg, Nick plonge sa main dans l'urne, et enserre les cendres de Warrick entre ses doigts, avant de la remonter à l'air libre.

Il demeure quelques secondes immobile, à fois interloqué, et _écœuré_ par la sensation des cendres dans sa main.

Quelques jours plus tôt, c'est le sang de son meilleur ami qui recouvrait ses mains.

A présent, il fait le plus grand des efforts, avec le peu de forces qu'il lui reste, pour se persuader que ce qu'il empoigne à cet instant est l'essence même de Warrick Brown, et non pas le résidu de son cadavre carbonisé.

Étrangement, c'est plus facile d'opter pour la seconde solution.

Ce ne sont que des cendres…Que des cendres…Un résidu poudreux qui résulte de la combustion par le feu. Warrick est simplement parti faire cette randonnée dans le Colorado dont il parle depuis des années… Il n'est pas…

Pas quoi ?

Mort ?

Bien sûr qu'il est mort. Il se trouvait au premier rang pour en témoigner. Pour tenter de ramener la vie dans le corps sanglant de son ami.

Mais il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

Le visage déformé par une colère et une douleur insupportable, que les larmes ne parviennent même plus à communiquer, il avale difficilement sa salive, avant d'ouvrir sa main.

Laissant l'essence même de Warrick Brown s'envoler.

OoOoOoO

La nausée est omniprésente, et se presse comme un bloc de béton contre le fond de sa gorge.

Les battements lourds et puissants de son propre cœur contre sa poitrine et ses oreilles lui sont insupportables. Et ses doigts…

Ses doigts sont tellement poisseux et rouges. Il le voit à travers la buée de ses larmes. Et l'état de choque dans lequel il se trouve encore le fait se sentir si cotonneux et passif.

Et pourtant il sait. Il sait tout, il se souvient de tout. Du moment où il y a entendu le premier coup de feu, au moment où…

Non, ce n'est pas juste. Il se souvient de bien plus que ça.

Avant les coups de feu, il y a la poignée de main chaleureuse, et l'échange de regards, que seuls des amis de longue date peuvent partager. Il y a ce dîner en 'famille', même si l'un de leur membre est absent.

Mais ce qui revient toujours à l'arrière de son crâne, ce sont les coups de feu. Les cris. Et le sang.

Rien à faire. Trop tard.

Warrick n'est plus.

En face de lui, Greg est avachi au sol, contre le mur. Catherine aurait pu lui dire que trois ans plus tôt, il avait pris exactement la même position, dans ce même hôpital, lorsque c'était de _lui_ qu'ils attendaient des nouvelles.

A la différence qu'aujourd'hui, Greg pleure. Silencieusement, mais plutôt violemment.

Et Cath ne lui dira rien. Car elle aussi, elle est trop occupée à pleurer, et il n'y a rien de silencieux dans les sanglots déchirants qui s'échappent d'elle. Sanglots qui sont à moitié étouffés par la veste de Grissom qui, dans un geste automatique, l'a serrée contre lui.

Il est le seul du groupe à ne pas pleurer, réalise t-il dans un coin embuée de son esprit. Mais il est très loin d'être inexpressif pour autant.

L'unique et dernière fois qu'il a vu une telle souffrance se peindre sur le visage de Grissom, Sara était portée disparue depuis dix-sept heures.

Si Nick ne s'était pas trouvé dans une chambre d'hôpital, VIVANT, trois ans auparavant, il aurait peut-être pu comprendre pourquoi le regard tourmenté de Griss est fixé sur cette chaise vide. Il n'a aucun moyen de savoir que Sara se trouvait assise à cet endroit, cette nuit-là, la tête entre ses mains. Qu'elle était sortie en trombe au bout d'un moment, prise de vertige et de nausée. Que Grissom l'avait rejointe, et que pour la première fois, il l'avait prise dans ses bras.

Parce qu'elle était VIVANTE.

Non, Nick n'a aucun moyen de savoir tout ça. Car trois ans plus tôt, il a survécu. Aussi traumatisant et bouleversant que cela ait pu être pour lui.

Warrick n'a pas eu cette chance.

Le sang sur ses mains le lui rappelle à chaque seconde.

* * *

Catherine a appris très jeune que larmes vous donnent une image de fille en détresse. De princesse apeurée.

De faible.

C'est pourquoi elle ne pleure que très rarement. Même si depuis la naissance de sa fille, depuis qu'elle a découvert qu'il est véritablement possible d'aimer quelqu'un plus que soit même, jusqu'à en mourir, elle est un peu plus à l'écoute de ses émotions.

Mais lorsqu'elle pleure, c'est comme si toute cette eau salée qu'elle n'a jamais voulu verser, s'écoulait hors d'elle en torrent.

Voilà cinq jours que Cath pleure sans relâche, si ce n'est peut-être pour les brèves heures de sommeil que son corps et son esprit épuisés ont réussi à lui faire prendre.

Les larmes coulent, et les sanglots lui déchirent la gorge, qui est tellement douloureuse après tant de spasmes incontrôlables. Mais cela fait longtemps qu'elle n'y prête plus attention.

Si son corps a décidé de faire exploser au grand jour la portée de la perte qu'elle vient de subir, qu'il en soit ainsi.

Elle sent légèrement la poigne chaude de Gil autour de ses épaules. Tous deux savent que c'est un geste futile et quelque peu inutile.

Elle n'a pas besoin de tourner la tête et de fixer ses yeux humides sur les deux dernières personnes de la ligne pour savoir que l'autre main de Gil est étroitement enlacée avec celle de Sara. Qu'ils reçoivent l'un de l'autre un réconfort que tous leur envie à cet instant.

Le réconfort unique d'un être qui vous aime plus que tout au monde, et que vous aimez tout autant.

Cath n'aura jamais plus l'occasion de sentir cette poigne.

Oh, elle n'aurait jamais l'audace de proclamer que ce qu'elle ressentait –et ressent encore- pour Warrick est comparable à ce que lie ses deux amis et collèges, car chaque histoire est totalement différente. Et qu'en vérité, leur relation est tellement…bizarre, que personne ne peut réellement déterminer ce que c'est.

'Fusionnelle' semble en être une bonne définition à cet instant.

Cath ressert sa poigne sur l'urne, arrivant difficilement à croire que tout ce qu'il reste de l'homme qu'elle aurait pu aimer avec tout autant de passion se trouve dans ce bocal.

Et c'est cette pensée qui envahit son esprit, lorsqu'elle prend une poignée de cendres entre ses doigts. Elle les laisse rapidement s'envoler.

A nouveau, elle a appris trop jeune qu'il est inutile de s'accrocher à des rêves et des espoirs perdus.

Mieux vaut les laisser s'échapper dans la nuit.

OoOoOoO

La lumière de la pièce est d'un glauque écœurant.

A t-elle toujours été aussi pesante ? Ou bien est-ce l'épais manteau de pensées sombres qui l'entoure et l'étouffe qui lui fait voir les choses différemment ?

Elle s'est tenue à cet endroit à tant de reprises, auparavant, sans jamais prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait, seulement au corps sur la table glacée.

Mais aujourd'hui, bien que ses yeux soient fixés sur le drap blanc, ses sens refusent de s'y accrocher.

Alors, elle note l'odeur âcre de la pièce, la lumière pâle et dérangeante, le silence des morts, enfermés dans leurs frigos.

Elle se demande brièvement dans laquelle de ces boîtes frigorifiées Warrick est conservé, lorsqu'il n'est pas sur la table.

Sa nausée s'accentue.

Al lui répète encore et encore qu'elle devrait rentrer chez elle, et tenter de dormir. Que c'est sincèrement le dernier endroit où elle devrait se trouver. Mais comme les fois précédentes, elle l'ignore, lui demandant simplement d'un ton sec, qui est en total contradiction avec ses joues humides, d'abaisser le drap.

Après plusieurs nouvelles longues secondes d'hésitations, il finit par s'exécuter.

Il plie le drap juste au dessus de ses épaules, pour qu'elle ne puisse pas voir les incisions de l'autopsie. Mais elle lui demande de l'abaisser plus bas.

Elle veut voir le troisième trou, que la balle a creusé.

« Catherine… » la supplie presque le coroner.

« Je ne sortirais pas d'ici avant d'avoir tout vu. »

A nouveau, sa voix est aussi glaciale que _sa_ peau le serait, si elle posait sa main sur lui.

Il finit par lui obéir, avec une réticence visible, se disant sûrement que plus vite il ferait ce qu'elle lui demandait, plus vite elle partirait.

Elle ignore les coupures qui se dessinent tous le long de son torse. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle voit ce point rouge au milieu de sa poitrine qu'elle prend finalement et violemment conscience du corps, et non plus de la pièce.

Sa peau est si pâle.

De couleur chocolat au lait, il est passé au gris cendre.

_Ce qu'il sera bientôt_, susurre une voix vicieuse dans son oreille. Elle ne cherche même pas à étouffer ce souffle glacée.

Car c'est la vérité, après tout.

Quelque part, elle est heureuse que _ses_ paupières soient fermées.

Elle n'aurait pas pu supporter de voir ses yeux verts, ses si beaux yeux verts, vides de toute vie. Seulement emplies par les ténèbres qui accompagnent la mort.

Elle se sent trembler, son estomac se retourner.

Elle fixe son regard sur les deux autres tâches rouges, au niveau de son cou. Cause du décès ?

Al ne répond pas, interloqué. Car elle le sait. Elle sait tout, ils le savent tous. Depuis l'hôpital, depuis la ruelle.

Mais elle veut qu'il lui dise ici, et maintenant.

Qu'il lui dise qu'elle n'aurait rien pu faire, même si elle était resté auprès de lui, dans ce Diner, et qu'elle l'avait accompagné pour passer la nuit avec lui, comme elle en avait eu la vive envie.

Mais elle était partie.

Car il était libre, dans tous les sens du terme. Et qu'il était tellement bon de laisser la tension s'accumuler, l'impatience grandir.

_Bientôt_, avait-elle pensée ce soir là, avec un soupir intérieur de contentement, alors qu'elle embrassait le coin de sa bouche.

Bientôt.

Voilà ce qu'il lui avait glissé par un regard.

Mais deux coups de feu s'étaient interposés, pour faire bifurquer vers les ténèbres le reste de sa vie.

Cause du décès. Il répond cette fois.

La première balle, tirée dans le cou, a touché la carotide. La deuxième, selon son angle de tire, a atteint le cœur, et perforé l'aorte.

Une seule de ces deux balles aurait suffit à causer sa perte, de toute façon.

« Cela devait finir par arriver, n'est-ce pas, Al ? »

Pas de réponse. Et le fait qu'elle garde ses yeux rivés sur la peau cendreuse du cadavre l'empêche de noter son regard inquiet et interrogateur. Alors elle continue, sa voix à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure.

« Cela aurait pu être Nick. Brass. Greg. Ou même Sara, qui en soit aurait vraiment dû mourir. Elle a été victime d'un tueur en série qui n'a jamais épargné personne. Aucune de ses victimes n'a survécu avant elle. Mais elle n'est pas morte. Aucun d'eux. C'est un peu comme la roulette russe, non ? »

Son manque de réponse cette fois de l'étonne vraiment pas. Elle sait qu'il l'a entendu dans sa voix.

Cette étrange rancœur. Ce désir profond et honteux, que finalement, ce soit Nick, Brass, Greg ou Sara qui y soit resté.

Pas Warrick.

_Pas Warrick_…pense t-elle en boucle, alors qu'elle tend ses doigts tremblants vers son visage de marbre.

Vers l'endroit chaud et vivant qu'elle a embrassé, cette nuit là.

* * *

Les doigts à la fois moites et glacés de Gil relâchent les siens, lorsque Catherine lui passe l'urne.

Sara sent son cœur se briser violemment à chaque fois que ses yeux se posent sur Cath. Elle ne comprend que trop bien cette douleur, même si elle n'a fait qu'en expérimenté les prémisses.

Cette peine lancinante, provoquée par l'absolue certitude que plus jamais elle ne reverrait l'être aimé.

A cet instant, elle aurait voulu qu'elle et Cath partage une relation plus profonde et sincère. De cette façon, elle aurait peut-être été capable de lui apporter un meilleur soutien. Le soutien d'une véritable amie, pas seulement d'une collègue, qui vient tout juste de refaire surface après six mois d'absence.

Elle ne peut rien faire, à part observer silencieusement sa silhouette brisée par le deuil.

Un léger frisson de surprise la traverse, lorsque Griss se tourne vers elle, et lui tend à son tour l'urne, avant même d'y avoir plongé ses doigts.

Elle fixe son regard dans le sien, ses sourcils imperceptiblement froncés, et c'est suffisant. Les mots ne sont pas nécessaires dans ce genre de moment, où ils sont impossibles à trouver de toute manière.

Elle comprend.

Elle comprend son désir d'être le dernier du groupe à disperser les cendres de Warrick.

Ainsi que sa peur, proche de la terreur, de le faire _maintenant_.

Alors, avalant difficilement sa salive, la gorge obstruée par une boule douloureuse, Sara se saisit du bocal argenté, et enfonce sa main dans la poussière cendrée.

Elle ne cesse de s'interroger sur l'ironie et la malice du destin. Repensant à sa première venue à Vegas, tant d'années auparavant, pour enquêter sur l'homme dont elle tient à présent les cendres entre ses doigts. A la façon dont c'est sa mort qui l'a ramené. Cela aurait pu détruire tout ce qu'elle avait accompli durant ces derniers mois, la replongeant dans un amas ténébreux et tourmenté. Mais le contraire c'est produit.

Malgré la douleur et le chagrin, elle a pu enterrer ses dernières peurs. Peur d'être rejetée. Peur d'avoir tout gâché.

Mais il n'y avait eu aucun rejet lors de ses retrouvailles avec Gil. Au contraire. Pas plus qu'avec les anciens membres de l'équipe, les membres de sa famille, tous aggravés par la perte encore trop brutale et récente de Warrick.

Ils l'ont tous serré dans leurs bras. Même Catherine. Même Grissom, bien qu'il ait déjà eu de nombreuses occasions de le faire depuis la veille.

Tous sauf Warrick, bien entendu…

Et à cet instant, alors qu'elle s'apprête à ouvrir la main, elle se souvient de leur première rencontre, et de l'animosité qui suintait de chaque côté. Et elle se souvient de leur dernière rencontre dans les vestiaires, lorsque deux âmes à moitié brisée se sont percutées, offrant à l'autre un sourire qui se voulait confiant et réconfortant.

Elle peut presque sentir sa poigne chaleureuse sur son épaule, alors qu'elle écarte ses doigts, et laisse ses cendres s'envoler.

OoOoOoO

Le grincement de la troisième marche de l'escalier se fait entendre au-dessus d'elle.

C'est le signal qu'elle attend presque toutes les nuits avec impatience et appréhension, depuis près de six mois à présent.

C'est ce craquement distinctif qui lui a fait savoir, durant cette première nuit froide de novembre, que sa fille ne dormait pas.

Elle l'avait rejointe dans la cuisine, presque avec crainte, et l'avait trouvé assise à la table. L'air exténué, et toujours aussi effondré.

Son instinct la poussait à lui conseiller de retourner se coucher, car elle avait visiblement besoin de sommeil. Mais un autre instinct, qui n'avait rien de véritablement maternel, lui avait fait garder ses conseils pour elle-même.

Rien n'est plus dur que de redevenir mère, après vingt ans d'absence totale.

Alors, sans un mot, elle s'était dirigée vers l'évier, avait ouvert le placard qui le surplombait, et en avait sorti le matériel nécessaire pour leur concocter deux tasses de camomille.

Sara a accepté la sienne sans un mot, pas même un regard de remerciement. Mais Laura, elle, remerciait simplement le ciel à chaque seconde qui passait depuis ce matin, pour lui avoir rendu sa petite fille.

Lorsqu'elle a ouvert la porte ce jour-là, elle s'attendait à se trouver nez à nez avec Philip, le facteur, qui lui apporte de temps en temps les articles qu'elle commande grâce à la merveilleuse invention qu'est internet.

Mais ce n'était pas Philip.

Et à cet instant, il lui avait semblé que les vingt dernières années n'avaient jamais existé.

Il y avait eu sur le visage de Sara, le même désespoir à vous briser le cœur qu'elle y avait vu lors de leur dernière rencontre dans cet asile de fou, tant d'années auparavant.

_« Il n'arrêtent pas de voler mes livres, et de me cacher mes vêtements…_ » avait-elle murmuré, des larmes silencieuses roulant sur ses joues pâles. Et Laura avait senti son cœur se briser, encore et encore.

Comment expliquer à son enfant de douze ans qu'elle l'a condamnée à la famille d'accueil, car cela valait toujours mieux que de continuer de subir la torture morale et physique de son père ?

Elle n'avait pas pu lui apporter de réponse. Alors Sara n'était plus venue.

Et ce matin là, à sa porte, ses joues humides et ses appels silencieux demeuraient inchangés.

Mais cette fois-ci, elle a su être là.

Il y a eu beaucoup de larmes, de chaque côté. Dans les jours qui ont suivit également. Car si leur première 'discussion' nocturne c'est faite dans un silence légèrement inconfortable, les paroles ont finalement percé l'abcès.

Il y a eu de la tristesse. Il y a eu de la colère. Des reproches et des incompréhensions.

Le plus souvent, ce qu'elle voyait dans les yeux de Sara était toujours cette même question : 'Pourquoi ?'

Mais pourquoi quoi, exactement ?

Pourquoi a t-elle tué son père ? Ou pourquoi a t-elle attendu si longtemps avant de le faire.

Il y a eu des anecdotes aussi. Laura lui expliqua comment elle a pu garder trace de ce qu'elle faisait grâce aux journaux, puis, une fois sortie de prison, avec l'aide d'internet.

Bien qu'elle ait été au courant de son enlèvement, en mai dernier –la période où elle a eu le plus de mal à ne pas simplement sauter dans un avion pour aller au chevet de sa fille, Sara finit par lui raconter.

La pluie, le désert. La douleur. La peur écrasante de ne plus jamais revoir Gil, et de le condamner à errer dans un monde où elle ne vivait plus.

Car sa petite fille est amoureuse.

Profondément, et désespérément, à ce qu'elle a rapidement pu comprendre, au fil des jours, des semaines et des mois passés. Et surtout, il semble l'aimer avec tout autant d'ardeur et de sincérité, même si elle n'a encore jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer l'homme en question.

Mais elle se souvient parfaitement du premier appel téléphonique de Sara, après son arrivée. Elle n'avait absolument pas eu l'intention d'écouter aux portes, mais Sara s'était trouvé dans le salon, et elle dans la cuisine.

Beaucoup de '_Je suis tellement désolé…_', '_Je sais que tu le ferais'_, et de '_Je t'aime…_' murmurés, et de sanglots étouffés.

Encore une fois, Laura dû faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas courir dans la pièce, et la prendre dans ses bras.

Sara a appris il y a très longtemps à vivre sans son soutient et son réconfort.

Et elle a conscience que sa venue à San Francisco avait plus pour but profond d'enterrer de vieux fantômes beaucoup trop lourd à porter à présent, que d'établir une relation mère/fille convenable, relation qui n'avait jamais réellement existé, finalement.  
Mais de façon assez étonnante, les deux se sont produits.

Ensembles, elles ont pu enterrer leurs fantômes, tout en apprenant enfin à se connaître et à se faire confiance.

Cette nuit, lorsque Laura pénètre dans la cuisine, Sara est déjà occupée à préparer leur camomille, alors que le vent continue de secouer les murs de la maison, la pluie fouettant violemment les fenêtres.

Leurs discussions sont beaucoup moins nombreuses qu'au début, car les insomnies de Sara sont elles aussi beaucoup moins fréquentes que lors des premiers mois. Mais au goût de Laura, elle ne dort toujours vraiment pas assez. Ce qu'elle a même fini par lui signaler, la semaine passée.

Sara avait sourit, avant de répliquer : « Ne t'inquiète pas, une fois que je ne serais plus seule dans mon lit, je dormirais comme un bébé. »

Elle s'est ensuite empressée de porter sa tasse à ses lèvres, masquant son visage pour ne pas voir la réaction de sa mère face à cette allusion quelque peu explicite.

Mais en vérité, Sara n'y aurait vu qu'un sourire attendri.

Car Sara n'a plus rien de l'ombre qui a frappé à sa porte en novembre. Les longues balades au bord de l'eau qu'elle fait toutes les après-midi ont permis à sa peau de perdre sa pâleur. Elle a repris plusieurs kilos, et ses cheveux ayant poussé de plusieurs centimètres, elle leur laisse leur aspect naturellement bouclé.

Et surtout, son regard n'est plus ténébreux et agité.

Le seul point noir que l'on peut y noter est un manque profond de quelque chose –ou de quelqu'un, et Laura n'a absolument aucun doute sur l'identité de cette personne. D'ailleurs, elle ne cesse de se demander ce qui la retient ici à présent, et pourquoi elle n'a toujours pas été le retrouver.

Mais commençant véritablement à connaître et comprendre sa fille, elle se doute que c'est par peur. Peur d'être rejeté peut-être. Bien que Laura roule intérieurement des yeux à cette pensée. Les appels quotidiens qu'échangent les deux tourtereaux ne contiennent plus ni excuses, ni pleurs.

Beaucoup plus de rire, et toujours autant de mots sincères.

Mais la décision n'appartient qu'à elle, et jamais elle ne se risquerait à lui faire une quelconque remarque.

Apparemment, le destin prit la décision pour elle, cette nuit-là.

Laura est assise à la table, tandis que Sara, adossée au plan de travail, tasse fumante entre ses doigts, lui raconte ce qu'il est arrivé à l'un de ses amis et collègues de Vegas. Et particulièrement comment son cher Gil –qu'étrangement, elle appelle souvent Griss- a réussit à le tirer d'affaire.

Son téléphone portable sonne.

Elle transfert sa tasse de sa main droite à sa main gauche, décrochant et plaçant le combinée sous son oreille, avec un sourire que Laura décrypte immédiatement.

« Tu es incorrigible, Griss. Après tout ce qui est arrivé, tu devrais être entrain de dormir. »

Laura attend de voir son sourire s'agrandir, devinant presque la réponse de l'homme : _'C'est moi qui devrait te faire cette remarque, Sara_. »

Mais ce sourire là ne vient jamais.

Au contraire, il se fane en moins d'une seconde, et son visage perd instantanément sa couleur chaude et rosée.

Elle se détourne légèrement, cherchant inconsciemment un peu d'intimité. Laura commence à se lever pour la laisser seule, lorsqu'elle prononce une phrase qui colle ses pieds au sol.

« Griss, je déteste lorsque tu dis mon nom de cette façon. Que s'est-il passé ? »

Il y a un nouveau creux de quelques secondes, durant lesquelles Laura sent son cœur se serrer douloureusement dans sa poitrine, alors qu'elle peut entendre les respirations de Sara s'accélérer.

Et puis, la mauvaise nouvelle tombe.

Elle le sait, car la tasse de Sara tombe aussi.

En voulant poser cette dernière sur le plan de travail, elle a mal calculé son geste, et la tasse, déséquilibrée, s'explose à ses pieds.

Sara l'ignore complètement, sa main libre s'agrippant fermement à la surface marbrée. Elle a totalement oublié la présence de sa mère, à présent. Sous le choc et la brutalité de la nouvelle, quelle qu'elle soit, des larmes furieuses et silencieuses ont fait leur chemin sur ses joues bien trop pâles.

Elle ferme douloureusement les yeux, secouant doucement la tête, écoutant toujours les paroles de Gil, avant de les ouvrir : « J'arrive, Gil. Je prends le premier avion pour Vegas. »

Elle secoue à nouveau la tête, semblant avoir oublié qu'il ne peut pas la voir, avant de murmurer :

« Tu m'as laissé partir quand j'avais besoin que tu le fasses. Laisse-moi revenir quand tu as besoin que je le fasse. »

* * *

Lorsque l'urne se retrouve à nouveau entre ses mains, il n'a plus aucune excuse pour l'éloigner de lui.

Une part de lui sait qu'il souhaite être le dernier à déverser ses cendres pour une raison précise, une symbolique douloureuse qu'il ne parviendrait pas à expliquer, même si sa vie en dépendait. Mais au fond, il sait parfaitement que s'il a tout d'abord tendu l'urne à Sara, c'est purement et simplement par lâcheté.

Cette même et insupportable lâcheté, qui n'a que trop souvent dicté ses choix et ses actions dans le passé. La plupart du temps, il parvient à étouffer ses peurs à présent. Mais dans ce genre de situation, où la peine qu'il ressent est si intense qu'il peut la sentir se répandre dans poitrine et enserrer son cœur, sa volonté s'ébranle, et l'envie de fuir est plus puissante que jamais.

Fuir toute émotion, toute implication personnelle. Fuir tout ce qui fait mal, tout ce qui l'écrase sous la culpabilité et les regrets.

Tout simplement fuir.

Il sent la main de Sara sur son avant-bras, et la légère pression qu'elle appose, ses doigts s'enfonçant sans dureté dans le tissu de sa veste. Il détourne ses yeux de la surface argenté de l'urne pour glisser son regard dans celui de Sara. Malgré les traces humides qui parcourent ses joues, elle lui sourit doucement.

Lui murmurant sans un mot tout ce qu'il a besoin d'entendre.

Il se souvient alors qu'elle a toujours été la seule à pouvoir étouffer ses incertitudes. Et il sait qu'il peut le faire.

Il ferme les yeux, alors que ses doigts s'enfouissent dans les cendres de Warrick.

Il revoit le jeune CSI qu'il avait été, tant d'années auparavant. Plein de vie et de volonté et d'acharnement. Il avait été si calme et sûr de lui, pendant si longtemps.

Il n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment ce jeune homme plein d'ambition et de sagesse; avec qui il a partagé un tour de montagne russe, a pu se transformer en cette personne à l'aura craquelée qu'il a serrée une dernière fois dans ses bras dans une salle d'interrogatoire.

Mais encore une fois, il sait que son manque d'implication dans la vie personnelle de ses CSIs, de sa _famille_, est la raison de son incompréhension.

Il a été capable de laisser la femme qu'il aime sombrer sans rien voir, aveuglé par un déni confortable et familier. Il n'y a donc rien d'étonnant dans le fait qu'il a laissé Warrick s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres.

Et ce n'en ai que plus douloureux.

Alors qu'il remonte sa main à la surface, il pense qu'il va pousser Catherine à lui parler de ses sentiments pour Warrick, et de ses peurs de mère face à l'adolescence de Lindsay. Il veut demander à Nick s'il voit quelqu'un, et s'il a toujours une réaction excessive quand une fourmi monte sur son bras, ou s'il sent l'air quitté violemment ses poumons lorsqu'il rentre dans un ascenseur. Il veut payer une bière à Greg, et savoir, _enfin_ savoir, comment son agression, et la vie qu'il a été obligé de prendre, a bouleverser sa vie.

Il veut prendre Sara dans ses bras, encore et encore, respirer l'odeur de ses cheveux et goûter la saveur de sa peau, et lui répéter combien il l'aime, encore et encore.

Mais à cet instant, alors qu'il laisse les cendres s'envoler, un autre désir envahi son cœur, et fait bouillir son sang.

Il veut trouver le meurtrier.

Il le trouvera. Il le sait.

Et alors, il le vengerait.

OoOoOoO

Quelque chose n'est pas normale.

De façon tout à fait inexplicable, cette constatation parvient à traverser le rideau épais que ses trop nombreuses gorgées d'alcool ont crée dans son esprit.

Le problème vient peut-être du fait qu'il (_mort mort mort_) en soit venu à ingurgiter autant de Scotch en si peu de temps. Car cela fait des années, littéralement, qu'il n'a pas bu au point de ne plus parvenir à épeler son nom correctement. Et son vieux corps -cinquante-deux? Cinquante-trois ans?- qui refuse tout simplement à présent de lever le bras pour porter la bouteille presque vide à ses lèvre, ne manque pas de lui rappeler.

Le fait est qu'il a craqué.

Cette nuit devenait tellement insupportable et interminable.

Il y a d'abord eu cet événement vraiment anormal, auquel il ne veut plus penser, non non. Et puis la douleur. Dans sa poitrine, et à l'intérieur de son crâne. Migraine insidieuse et vicieuse, qui n'aurait pas pu choisir pire moment pour se manifester.

Et lorsqu'il s'est enfin retrouvé sur la route en direction de la maison, son portable a sonné. Il n'a pas décroché, beaucoup trop risqué au vue de son état de choc, et des différentes douleurs qui traversaient son corps. Il a écouté le message tout en pénétrant dans l'entrée.

« _Gil _-voix en provenance d'un haut-parleur, derrière elle- _tous les avions sont bloqués au sol à cause de la tempête. Il n'y a rien de prévu avant demain midi au plus tôt, je suis vraiment désolé. Je vais- _»

Il a coupé le message à ce moment là, n'écoutant même pas la fin, avant de lancer portable et clés sur la table de la salle à manger. Loupant sa cible d'un bon mètre.

Les objets percutèrent violemment le sol, le téléphone se démantibulant dans un bruit de plastique brisé. Il n'a pas pris la peine de le réparer.

Des lames chauffées à blancs s'enfonçant toujours dans sa poitrine et entre ses deux yeux, apprendre que Sara ne serait finalement pas là pour lui apporter un réconfort dont il avait _véritablement_ besoin, est le coup final.

Il craque donc.

Attrape la bouteille neuve de Scotch qui commence à prendre la poussière dans le bar. S'écroule sur le canapé. Et boit.

Boit, boit, boit.

C'est vraiment la plus pitoyable des idées qu'il ait jamais eu, mais (_mort mort mort_) sérieusement, qu'est ce que ça peut foutre?

Les yeux fermés, la main droite toujours autour du goulot, la gauche enserre sa chemise au niveau de son estomac. Le monde tourne à toute vitesse derrière ses paupières, et l'ouragan sévit toujours à l'arrière de son front. Il n'a aucun doute sur le fait qu'il est totalement, et complètement, et atrocement ivre, à présent.

Mmmmm. Ca ne va pas du tout, du tout.

Mais il est hors de question qu'il décore son canapé de Scotch, et de restes à moitié digérés de bacon et d'œufs brouillés. Ils sont tous (ou presque) autour de la table, souriant. Il n'a pas envie de tout nettoyer. Il se sent bien à cet instant, mieux qu'il ne s'est senti depuis le départ de Sara, et il aimerait tellement qu'elle soit à cette table avec eux, elle aussi. Non non NON. Il ne veux PAS penser à CA. Inspiiiire. Expiiiire. Se concentrer sur tout, sauf sur la fièvre qui commence à le faire trembler et qui tord son estomac, et surtout, SURTOUT PAS sur la nuit dernière. L'air pénètre sa trachée et descend jusqu'à ses poumons, avant d'être rapidement expulsé.

Malgré sa réticence, les images du diner de la veille ne cessent de s'imposer, revenant en flashs, alors que le monde continue de tanguer, et qu'il se concentre sur ses respirations anarchiques.

Et finalement, il est de retour autour de la table, de cette table.

Ils sont tous là. Greg, Catherine, Sara et Nick.

Ils rient, et s'échangent des regards chaleureux et heureux.

Sara se trouve directement en face de lui, et son bras est emplâtré, et son visage est écorché. Elle tourne la tête pour le regarder, et son visage s'illumine alors qu'elle lui sourit tendrement. Lui mimant deux mots que son cœur connait et adore plus que tout.

Et ils ne sont plus du tout dans le Diner.

Ils sont dans une ruelle, et Catherine hurle et sanglote, et Nick, comme possédé, tente de réanimé le corps qui se trouve au sol. Greg se tourne vers lui et dit:

«_ C'était votre CSI préféré, non? Le bacon était trop cuit._ »

Et ce n'est plus Nick qui pratique le CPR, mais lui, et c'est le sang de Sara qui coule entre ses doigts, encore chaud. Aussi chaud que l'air sec de l'étendue désertique qui les entoure.

Le sang s'étend sur sa poitrine et s'écoule à flot de son cou, et il supplie, encore et encore.

Et elle ouvre les yeux, qui lui semblent presque verts, et gargouille:

«_ Je t'aime. Je t'aimerais toujours. Adieu. _»

Et soudain, il ne dort plus, se redressant brutalement. Réveillé sans le savoir par le claquement de la porte d'entrée.

Il se retrouve immédiatement écrasé par une multitude d'images et et de sensations désagréables, insupportables, son cauchemar se mêlant à la réalité. Et son cerveau semble sur le point d'imploser de douleur, et son estomac se tord, se tord, se tord.

Il n'a absolument aucun moyen d'empêcher le haut-le-cœur qui soulève son corps.

Tout ce qu'il parvient à faire, c'est à se pencher suffisamment, décorant lamentablement le sol plutôt que sa chemise.

Un, deux, trois hoquets lui déchirent la gorge, avant qu'il ne se laisse retomber contre l'accoudoir du canapé. Il pose une main tremblante sur son front luisant de sueur, les yeux fermés avec force, car le monde est toujours beaucoup trop instable. Bien que l'absence d'ivresse -rien ne se rapprochant de ce qu'il ressentait avant de s'endormir- le pousse à penser que plusieurs heures se sont écoulées.

Et il se sent tellement pitoyable, à cet instant. Pitoyable, malade, déchiré de douleur, et seul.

C'est alors que des doigts frais se saisissent des siens, les éloignant de son visage. Une main douce se glisse sur son front, dans ses cheveux, contre sa nuque.

Une fragrance qu'il reconnaîtrait n'importe où parvient à dépasser l'espace d'une seconde l'odeur âcre de ce qu'il vient d'évacuer.

« Sara... » murmure t-il, ses yeux le brûlant subitement derrière ses paupières closes. Car il sait que ce n'est qu'une hallucination de plus, provoqué par les résidus d'alcool qui coulent encore dans ses veines.

Ouvrir les yeux signifierait faire disparaître ce mirage, et il ne peut pas. Il ne peut pas.

« Je suis là, » répond t-elle doucement, sa main toujours dans ses cheveux. « Ne bouge pas. »

Il ouvre brusquement les yeux, juste à temps pour voir sa forme contourner le canapé.

Il tente maladroitement de se redresser, marmonnant une nouvelle fois son prénom, mais il s'affale encore une fois contre les coussins, les yeux fermés. Tout tourne à une telle vitesse, et cette migraine!! Il n'arrive plus à penser.

Vient-il réellement de voir Sara, d'entendre sa voix? Ou vient-il seulement de se réveiller, et il a rêvé sa présence?

Il émet un gémissement étouffé, incapable de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, et de trouver les réponses à ces questions, qui lui semblent existentielles à cet instant.

Une serviette délicieusement froide et humide se pose alors sur sa tempe, et il ouvre instantanément les yeux. Son regard se fixe au sien, et une nouvelle vague écrasante d'émotions le traverse. Mais pour la première fois depuis hier soir, cette sensation est plus agréable que pénible. Tellement plus agréable.

Elle lui sourit tristement, chuchotant un léger « Hey... » alors qu'elle nettoie son visage. Son front, ses joues, ses lèvres, son menton. Retirant les traces les plus évidentes de sa régurgitation.

Brusquement, il est de nouveau terrasser par un sentiment de MAUVAIS. Quelque chose n'est vraiment, vraiment, VRAIMENT pas normal.

Six mois qu'il attend patiemment -et douloureusement- qu'elle revienne.

Six mois qu'il prépare intérieurement son discours, le moindre de ses gestes. L'endroit de son visage qu'il veut embrasser en premier. Le creux précis de son cou qu'il veut respirer. Le grain de beauté qu'il veut goûter.

Cela ne devait pas se passer comme ça, pour cette raison (_mort mort mooooort_).

Six mois qu'ils sont loin de l'autre, et après tout ce temps, la voilà penchée au dessus d'une marre de Scotch et de bacon macérés, à essuyer les restes qui ont dégouliné sur son visage, pitoyable alcoolique qu'il est.

Où sont les mots d'amour et les promesses d'éternité?

Il se sent tellement honteux et repoussant à cet instant, tellement furieux d'avoir gâché leurs retrouvailles. Rien de va plus, non, non, NON.

Il essaie de la repousser, marmonnant des mots comme 'dégoutant', 'loque' et 'mérite pas'.

Elle l'empêche de bouger et de se lever sans trop de difficulté, étant donné son état. Plaçant une main sur sa joue, elle le force à la regarder.

Lorsqu'il s'exécute enfin, elle approche son visage du sien, et sans jamais briser leur contact visuel, dépose un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres, qu'elle fait durer plus que nécessaire.

Puis, se redressant légèrement, elle lui murmure: « Je t'aime... », son pouce caressant une parcelle dépourvue de barbe de sa joue.

Et il peut voir dans son regard brillant de larmes et d'autre choses, qu'elle dit vrai. Elle a toujours dit vrai. Son cœur se tord alors douloureusement, de cette délicieuse douleur qu'elle a toujours provoqué en lui, et provoquera toujours.

Il glisse ses deux mains dans ses cheveux bouclés, et attire son visage au sien. Pas pour l'embrasser, non. Leurs fronts s'accollent, leurs nez se calent l'un contre l'autre, et leurs souffles caressent la peau de l'autre.  
Ses cheveux déferlent sur son visage, et il inhale le plus profondément possible, emplissant ses poumons de la plus douce et la plus enivrante des odeurs.

Et il a bien envie de sangloter à cet instant. Pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé, pour les avoir perdus, elle et-

Pour l'avoir retrouvé.

Mais il ne pleure pas. Elle a déjà été confrontée à l'un de ses aspects les plus négatifs aujourd'hui, inutile d'en rajouter. Mais à en juger par l'humidité qui glisse sur son propre nez, puis sur sa joue, disparaissant dans sa barbe, _elle_ a dû verser quelques larmes.

Ils restent un long moment dans cette position, qui doit pourtant devenir rapidement inconfortable pour Sara. Un genou sur le canapé, une main lui servant de support, tandis que l'autre est glissée autour de sa nuque, son poids repose seulement par le haut de son corps sur son torse, et par leurs visages accolés.

Mais si elle est gênée d'une quelconque façon, elle ne dit rien. Se contentant de combler son manque de lui, comme il comble son manque d'elle.

Lorsqu'ils bougent enfin, elle lui chuchote d'aller prendre une douche, pendant qu'elle nettoie ici. Il veut protester, mais elle lui lance un regard, ce regard, _son_ regard, qui lui fait clairement comprendre qu'il n'a réellement pas le choix.

Elle l'aide à se lever et à marcher jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il semble avoir retrouvé un certain équilibre, alors elle le libère et s'éloigne, non pas sans un dernier sourire triste mais sincère, et l'avoir de nouveau loin de lui est affreusement douloureux.

Il se débarrasse de ses vêtements sans vraiment en avoir conscience, et entre en vacillant dans la large cabine.

Il tourne le jet d'eau à fond, et le liquide glacé déferle alors sur lui. La froideur de l'eau sur sa peau toujours légèrement fiévreuse choque son organisme, et le brouillard commence enfin à s'éloigner.

Mais avec sa disparition, ce sont de nouvelles images, de nouveaux souvenirs, qui s'insinuent dans son esprit. Il sent ses jambes perdre leur force sous lui.

La respiration soudainement anarchique, il s'assoie lourdement sur le banc incrusté prévu à cet effet, et les coudes sur ses genoux tremblants, il prend sa tête entre ses mains, retenant un nouveau gémissement. Les flashs l'assaillent par vagues violentes.

Il se souvient très bien, oui, de tout. De ce qu'il s'est passé, de qui y est resté. Mais il REFUSE de l'accepter.

Et pourtant, il s'est rarement sentit aussi _mal_.

Il se sent sombrer, s'enfonçant à toute vitesse dans un océan ténébreux et tentant, à la fois terrifiant et inévitable.

Et puis il sent une main sur la sienne, qui le tire violemment vers la surface, et il ouvre les yeux, redressant la tête.

Elle est accroupi en face de lui, tout aussi nue, l'eau à présent chaude glisser son corps.

Et lorsque leurs regards se trouvent et se bloquent, il se sent couler à nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci, il sombre dans un monde qu'elle est la seule à avoir jamais crée.

« Sara... » Il murmure son nom, et sa voix s'étrangle dans sa gorge. Et il peut voir les magnifiques traits de son visage se déformer et se tordre sous sa propre douleur, ainsi que la sienne.

Et puis elle est tout autour de lui.

Assise à califourchon sur ses cuisses, ses mains s'enfouissent dans ses cheveux, et elle embrasse chaque parcelle de peau de son visage, alors qu'il passe ses bras autour d'elle, presque avec désespoir, avec tendresse et dévotion.

Et finalement, il enfouie son visage dans le creux de son cou, et il sent son souffle contre son oreille.

« Tu n'as plus besoin de te retenir, Gil...Je suis rentrée. Je suis là. Avec toi. »

Et finalement, il réalise tout. Il revoit le corps sanglant et sans vie de Warrick, de cet homme qu'il avait sans le savoir aimé comme un fils, et qu'il venait de perdre si brutalement, si injustement. Des images du reste de sa famille, déchirés par la douleur et l'incompréhension défilent derrière ses paupières, et il ne peut plus combattre ce sentiment d'impuissance et de MAUVAIS.

Alors, perdu contre la douceur de sa peau, dans la tendresse de ses baisers, de ses caresses, il craque.

Véritablement, cette fois.

Il pleure, et pleure, et pleure encore, son corps tremblant avec force, secoué par les sanglots qui s'échappent de sa poitrine. Et elle le berce contre elle, ne desserrant jamais son étreinte alors qu'elle pleure aussi, et leurs larmes se mêlent à l'eau qui coule sans répit sur eux.

Masquant sous un voile de pluie une douleur et un réconfort qui n'appartient qu'à eux.

* * *

**N/A**: Est-ce que vous aller me tuer si je vous disais que dans la version rédigé main, leur petit calin dans la douche devenait un GROS calin? Vi? Je ne vous le dirais pas alors XD (servez vous de votre imagination :p)

Merci d'avoir lu cette ficounette, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser :)


End file.
